Happy Ending
by jaz.'x
Summary: Justin Bieber, teen pop sensation, meets a girl who's totally not interested in him. Will he ever win her love? And if he does, will it always have a happy ending? Rated K for kissing scenes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She took my hand and dragged me to the stage door.

"I don't want -" I started to complain before she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, yeah? You used to love him." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, used to..._ The girls around me were all screaming and some of them had 'Bieber Fever' t-shirts and others had the slogan 'I'm your one less lonely girl' on. _Pathetic_... My friend had made her way to the front of the barrier without me, so I just hung at the back for a bit. Needless to say, nothing happened for the next hour. The door would open occasionally and a big guy in black would come out, much to the disappointment of my friend and all the girls. I sat down on the floor behind the crowd.

"I'm going to get a drink," I shouted over the crowd to my friend. She looked back and smiled. I turned the corner and walked into the local supermarket grabbing some vitamin water and a pack of Twiglets, my favourite. I paid and walked back round the corner to see nothing left. Everyone was gone. I took out my phone, texting my friend: _Where r u? Am waiting out bck. _I slid my phone back into my pocket and the minute I did it vibrated. Getting it out again, I read the message: _Rnd the corner on ur left. _I got up from leaning on the barrier and walked towards the corner on my left when I bumped into someone. I looked up. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Should be," the voice said. I looked up, angry at the rudeness of some people. I glared at him until he took his sunglasses off, lifted his hat off, shook his hair a little and placed his hat and the sunglasses back on.

"You're Justin Bieber?" I said, pretty shocked.

"You want an autograph?" My face softened for a moment but then I composed myself.

"No thank you." Justin looked at me, shocked by what I had just said.

"But I'm the teenage heart throb," he said, winking.

"And a cocky one at that." There was no response. I looked down. "Sorry," I mumbled again, "I didn't mean to offend you." He smiled back at me, a genuine smile.

"You didn't," he said softly, a gentle smile spreading on his face. He took his sunglasses off and stared into my eyes. I held his gaze for a moment and then shook my head, breaking it. He glanced down. "Not a fan then?" he asked casually.

"Sorry," I said, quietly. He nodded and looked up at me again, smiling. "What?" I said, embarrassed, cheeks flushing red. He shied away from my gaze and spoke into his chest:

"You're just gorgeous." I blushed furiously. _I know I don't like him, but that's actually really cute. _I sighed.

"You're not too bad yourself," I joked, giggling. Justin said nothing in response; I could see he was thinking. "What is it?" I asked, gently. He hesitated and stuttered before finally saying:

"There's something about you. You're stunning and beautiful. I don't get nervous on stage but in front of you, I can't find the words. I know I've only known you a couple of minutes but it feels like we've been talking for ages. I can't take my eyes off you." I smiled, blushed again.

_Cute_, I thought. I breathed deeply and spoke, almost inaudibly. "Justin..." My voice trailed off. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I can't... I don't see you that way. You seem sweet. And I'm sure you'd make another girl really happy, but not me. I'm sorry." And with that I walked off, tears almost in my eyes.

"Can't I have one hug?" he said quietly in a sad tone. I turned around.

"Sure. Come here." I opened my arms for him and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder; his soft hair brushing my cheek. "Sorry," I whispered. Justin looked up at me, holding my hands and sighed.

"Can I have your number? Just as friends?" I smiled, nodded and took his phone from his hand.

"Here you go," I said, typing it in. "Flashy phone," I said, winking and with that, I turned and walked off in the other direction. "Bye Justin Bieber," I shouted loud, sticking my tongue out as huge hoards of girls ran round the corner past me. I looked back to see all these girls surrounding him. Over the crowd, he looked up at me and winked.


	2. Chapter 1 Never Let You Go

**Never Let You Go**

**Cos when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better**...

My phone buzzed in my pocket. One new message. _Hey, it's Justin! Can I see you today? I'll come pick you up in an hour, if you want! _I leant on my phone and it started calling by accident. I tried to end the call but before I could, he answered.

"Hey?"

"Sorry, that was totally an accident." Justin laughed.

"I don't think it was," he said, coyly. I giggled. "I love your accent, it's hot." I blushed, not that he could see anyway. He put on a fake British accent and spoke, "I am having tea with the Queen today." I broke into fits of giggles. "At least I can make you laugh" he said. I could feel a cocky tone coming through.

"And smile," I said gently, my lips curling at either end into a smile. It was silent for a moment but not the awkward kind of silence, the good kind of silence.

"So you'll come out, yeah?"

"Of course, but, how do you know where I live?" I said, suspiciously.

"When you're famous, you really can get anything you want," he said in a jokey tone. "See you in an hour then?"

"Yeah, okay." I stopped and started again. "Sorry, I was just wondering, my friend absolutely loves you and she'd kill me if she ever found out I didn't even try to invite her. Would you awfully mind if she came too?"

"It would awfully be my pleasure," he said, mocking my accent. "As long as I get you alone later," he said, trying to tempt me but I was having none of it.

"Friends, Justin. Just friends," I said, softly. I could feel him smirk through the phone.

"Just friends," he repeated in a light tone. There was another one of those good moments of silence. "Bye then," he said, after a good minute.

"Bye Justin," I whispered.

"I love it when you whisper my na-"

"Justin. See you at midday."

"Sorry," he whispered and hung the phone up. The tone rang in my ear. I slid the phone back into my pocket and stared in the mirror, putting on a little foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I pouted and gently slid the little brush of lip-gloss over my lips. I rubbed my lips together.

_I wonder if Justin likes strawberry flavoured lip-gloss, _I said, dreamily. I pulled myself out of my trance instantly. "Just friends," I reminded myself out loud.

Needless to say the rest of the hour passed quickly. I heard the car pull up outside my door. I looked at the window and watched as a man dressed in a suit stepped out the driver's seat and walked up to my front door. I walked downstairs, opening the door for him.

"Hello, Miss." I smiled. "I assume you are coming out with JB today?"

"JB? Yeah sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's a personal choice. Just a codename." I giggled. Walking up to the car, the man opened the door for me and I got into the back.

"Hey JB," I said, buckling my seat belt. He smiled, leaning his head back. He ruffled his hair up a little. I blushed. _He was kind of beautiful; with that soft brown hair and those hazelnut coloured eyes which made me melt in his arms. _I took a deep breath. _You don't like him like that. He's more trouble then he's worth. _I hadn't realised but Justin had been looking at me curiously all this time.

"Your friend?" Justin questioned. I swore under my breath.

"I completely forgot. She won't be ready now." I paused and then hesitantly said, "Let's just go." Justin smiled, almost glad it was just us.

"I'm taking you to the aquarium!"

"The aquarium?" I said, puzzled.

"With fish," he said, trying to sound serious.

"I ain't thick. I know," I said, playfully hitting him.

When we arrived, the whole aquarium was empty. I smiled at him and he took my hand and led me inside. It was pretty dark; light came from within the tanks. We walked past a large flat tank full of stingrays.

"You can touch them, if you want," the lady said. I shook my head. Justin reached in and ran his hand over its back. "It won't hurt you," she said, kindly. Justin took my hand from my side and placed his on top of mine. He slowly lowered them into the water. I didn't pull away. His other hand sneaked round my back softly. He took my hand out of the water with his and kissed mine softly. I blushed, looking straight into his eyes. Justin stared back and we held each other's gaze for a few moments. He disconnected the gaze and moved his hand from round my waist back to holding my hand. We walked on, observing all the weird and wonderful creatures. We turned the corner and in front of us stood the big tank, full of sharks and all sea creatures. I let go of his hand and walked up to the tank, pressing my left arm against the glass, fascinated. I felt footsteps behind me and as I looked to my left, Justin was standing there, right next to the tank. He looked back at me; his eyes wild. A smile grew on his lips and very slowly, almost painfully slowly, he walked up next to me. His face came dangerously close to mine. He was standing right next to me now. Suddenly he looked up to the top left hand corner of the tank, smiling. I turned away from the tank to face him and took his hand in my own. He turned to face me too and slowly lead me away, walking backwards. We moved into this corridor; Aztec drawings adorned the stone walls. He put his right hand around my waist and gently moved me closer. I slipped my hand up to his neck and gently stroked it. His face was so close to mine now and I was so scared to even breathe. He spoke to me in such a whisper that I was surprised I even heard it.

"It's like an angel came by and took me to Heaven..." I knew what he was saying because I could feel the patterns of his breath on my lips. He slipped both hands around my waist at the exact moment I did too. I gently grabbed his arms. He ran his hand down my arm until we were holding hands again and slowly walked me back to the big tank and past it; his other hand was casually in his pocket. When we reached another corridor, he pushed me up against the column, not roughly, very gently. He stared in my eyes, softly, whilst a huge smile spread on his face. I felt like he was about to kiss me when he pulled away and excitedly rushed ahead, taking me with him. It was almost as though he had just had a brilliant idea. We walked down the corridor and occasionally he would look at me and smile, still holding my hand. We walked past the big tank again,

"Justin, I think we're –"

"We're not lost," he said, finishing my sentence for me and took both my hands in his. Our faces were close again. He sang softly to me, "Baby, know, for sure, that I'll never let you go." His voice was quiet and very raspy. I bent my head down slightly and he leant in closer, kissing my forehead. Tenderly, I whispered back to him,

"I'll never let you go..."


	3. Chapter 2 Bigger

**Bigger**

**You gotta believe in me. Believe me like a fairytale...**

After the aquarium, we got back into the car. I kissed Justin on the cheek. Something made me. I didn't even hesitate.

"Thank you for such a brilliant day. I haven't had this much fun in ages," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love how English girls say brilliant."

"Why?"

"I don't know... It's cute, I suppose." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're cute," I said, subconsciously. I covered my mouth instantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I rushed out, blushing, desperately embarrassed. Justin looked down at me and slid his arm around my waist. He breathed out slowly.

"What's so wrong with liking me?" he asked, quietly. He moved his other hand to my chin and titled my head up so I looked into his eyes. I avoided his gaze.

"I don't know. It's just. I don't know," I said, finally. He touched his lips on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I sighed and started to speak. I stopped myself though. "What is it?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you what everyone thinks you are?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What does everyone think I am?" I paused and slowly, the words came out my mouth. But it wasn't like I was just reiterating what someone else had said but how I actually felt about him.

"Kind. Smart. Funny. Gorgeous. Cute. Genuine. Hot." I said the last one as I breathed so it came out funny.

"Was that last one hot?" he said, winking. I nodded. "If I said I was all those things, you'd probably hate me."

"True," I said, matter-of-factly. "Who's the real Justin Bieber?" I asked, moving a little in my seat. Justin wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me down so my whole body weight was practically on him.

"The real Justin? Well how I was today with you. That's the real me."

"A hopeless romantic?"

"Pretty much."

"What were you like when you were younger then?" Justin sighed. I hesitated. "If you don't want to talk about it, we really don't have to." He sighed again. "Justin?"

"It's not bad. I just. I used to be a bit of a heartbreaker. A player."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I used to make girls cry. Not on purpose of course. But I just messed around too much. I took love as a joke, as a game when it really meant a lot to some people." He paused and could see my face had dropped. "I'm not the perfect boy everyone thinks I am," he said, pulling away from me, looking out the window, looking at the floor; anything to not look at me. His voice had hints of sadness in, like he was holding back the tears.

"Justin. Justin, it's okay," I said, trying to hug him.

"It's not," he said, pulling away. I felt a tear hit my arm.

"Justin, please," I said, inching closer to him. "Justin, you're still perfect in my eyes." There was silence, lots of it as he shook nervously. After what felt like forever, he looked at me, his eyes red with tears. I kissed both of his cheeks, softly. He brought me into a hug and I snuggled gently into his chest. "It's okay to be upset sometimes. Nobody's perfect. Not even you," I whispered, "And that's okay, because if you were truly perfect, there would be no perfect anymore." Justin nodded and wiped away the few tears left.

"And the one girl I think I've fallen in love with doesn't even love me back..." he said, trailing off. I looked up at him and sighed desperately.

"Justin, you only just met me, how do you know you're in love me?"

"You just know these things..." he said, so quietly.

"Justin, if it was all easy, if the world was easy, you know I would go out with you. But right now, it's too much. I can't give you what you deserve."

"How strange, I always say that too... I want to treat my girl like a princess."

"If I could, I'd be your princess." Justin sighed contently.

"I know you would. And about what I told you, I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. It's hurt me more but its hurt girls less, and that's so important."

"Justin, I know you want to make the girl happy, but don't forget about yourself. You deserve to be happy too." He smiled and brought his face close to mine; our lips almost touched, in fact, for a split second, I think they did. I pulled away first and ran my finger over my bottom lip.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," I sighed, "That was beautiful." He smiled again.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, moving his face closer to mine.


	4. Chapter 3 Common Denominator

**Common Denominator**

**You're the light that feeds the sun in my world...**

"Can you kiss me?" I stuttered. Justin moved closer if it was possible. "No," I shouted, a little louder than I imagined. "No. No. No." I paused. "No." He moved back dejectedly. "Sorry."

"Would you kiss me, at some point?"

"I don't know," I said, almost inaudibly.

"Maybe I can change your mind," he said, a sudden happiness bolted through him. The driver stopped the car a few minutes later and we both stepped out. "After you," Justin said, pointing to the swish hotel in front of me. I looked it up and down. Wow. This must have been expensive. The large glass panels adorned the front of the building. As we walked up to the door, it was open by one of the men in uniform.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome back." Justin tipped his head down as a sign of politness. "And who is this young lady, sir?"

"A friend," Justin replied, grabbing at my hand.

"A friend," I repeated, pulling my hand away.

"The future Mrs. Bieber?" the man joked, laughing.

"Maybe," Justin said, winking in my direction.

"Maybe," I said genuinely, stretching my hand out for him to hold it again. Justin was surprised at my reply and dragged me inside. We got into the lift and went up to the top floor, to the Superior Room. Justin unlocked the door with his key card and pulled me inside. He slammed the door behind me and pushed me up against the door, getting really close.

"I'm going to change your mind, right here, right now!" he said, making his voice husky and pushing more against me.

"No, Justin." I shouted, pushing him off me. He smiled, genuinely sorry.

"I am a teenage boy. I have urges."

"It's okay," I laughed. I moved to his bed and sat on the end.

"A song?" he asked, smiling.

"What kind of song?"

"A song I wrote." I was excited.

"Ooh, okay! I want to hear. What's it called?"

"Common Denominator."

"That's a really interesting name for a song, you know. Sounds more like Maths to me," I said giggling.

"You've never heard it before?"

"I only remember the bit that goes," I paused and sang very quietly, "You're the common denominator..." Justin smiled, excitedly.

"Yeah, that's it. I love your voice."

"Thanks," I said, blushing. He went to his bedside table and pulled a notebook out of the drawer.

"Here are the lyrics. Try singing them with me?"

"Okay. I'll try. I can't sing though." Justin looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Yes you can." He started strumming the guitar.

Just a fraction of your love fills the air

And I fall in love with you all over again

You're the light that feeds the sun in my world

I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl

Out of all the things in life I could fear

The only thing that would hurt me

Is if you weren't here...

By then, I was right next to him, sitting hip to hip as the last note quivered in the air.

"Justin, that's a beautiful song," I said, taking his guitar from him and leaning it on the side of the bed. I lay down on the bed and patted the space next to me. He lay down too. I curled myself up to him, resting my head on his chest. He put his arms behind his head and breathed deeply, making my head rise and fall with his chest. My eyes closed and the last thing I remember was:

"Have I changed your mind?" he asked, softly.

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about."


End file.
